Devilman
Summary Akira Fudo, passive and weak-willed, after discovers the Earth is being invaded by demons, was convinced by his friend Ryo Asuka that the only way to stop the demons is to have him merge with one of them. Fusing with demon Amon, Akira gains the ability to transform into a super powerful, batlike demon – Devilman. When Amon was placed inside Akira's body, the human's pure heart allowed him to maintain his sense of self while Amon was buried within his host's subconscious. Akira made it his goal to protect humanity from the hordes of demons raising after centuries of hiding to wipe out the human race. But slowly descends to despair from the trials and tribulations that heavily affect him, it enables Amon to slowly take control of his body as Armageddon draws near. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A, likely higher | At least 5-B, likely far higher | 2-C, likely High 2-A Name: "Demon Lord of War", "Devilman", "Hero Amon", "Slayer of Gods", "Strongest Demon", "The Demon of Kantō", "Violence Jack", Akira Fudo, Amon, Jack (name for the merged personality of Akira and Amon) Origin: Devilman Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely millions to billions of years old Classification: Human, Demon, Angel, Devilman, Other side of Satan Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (All his senses is far superior to human), High hand-to-hand combat skills, Weapon Mastery (Skilled combatant on knifes and swords), Vehicular Mastery (Extreme bike riding skills), Fear Inducement, Charismatic Persuasion, Aura, Time Paradox Immunity (Can seemingly mess with the past without any consequences), Telekinesis, Telepathy, Sleep Inducement (Can put people to sleep), Memory Manipulation (Can casually erase people's memory), Mind Manipulation (Can see and hear people's thoughts), Precognition (Can anticipate danger in battle), Energy Blasts (He can fire energy blasts from his mouth, eyes, hands, etc. Some of them are even invisible), Transmutation (Can casually change the shape of any inorganic objects or living beings), Intangibility, Fusionism (He can fuse with other people), Body Control (Can use every part of his body as a weapon), Transformation (Can modify his body by absorbing energy from opponents), Instantaneous Teleportation, Flight, Giant form, Forcefield Creation, Life Manipulation (Can raise the dead), Time Travel (Can go back in time) Electricity Manipulation (Devilman can shoot thin bolts of electricity from his antenna, hands and much more powerful from his whole body), Weather Manipulation (Can freely summon a tornado, create a lightning storm and much more), Regeneration (Low-Mid; Able to regenerate his arm), Matter Manipulation (Can сhange the shape of objects via molecular control), Creation (Can freely create organic or inorganic matter via control of the molecular field), Portal Creation/BFR, Soul Manipulation (He has the ability to hit souls and enter into them), Astral Projection, Earth Manipulation (Able to summon earthquakes), Illusion Creation (He can create very realistic illusions that can even be felt), Power Bestowal (He gave his avatars strength and additional abilities), Summoning (Can summon his avatars), Resurrection (For other people only), Limited Reality Warping (Only when he's in Hell), Summoning (Can summon his avatars), Bone Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with intangible or non-corporeal beings), Resistance to Possession, Absorption, Empathic Manipulation (Resisted the effects of merging with Amon), Fire Manipulation (Absolutely immune to attacks of this type), Electricity Manipulation (He didn't get affected by the Skull King's lightning attacks), Portal Creation/BFR (Treated portals sucking him like they are nothing), Telepathy (He didn't know that he was subconsciously resisting telepathy until he was reminded of it), Precognition (His future cannot be seen, even by a powerful telepaths), Telekinesis (He was not affected by attacks from a very powerful telekinetic), Biological Manipulation (Able to go back to normal after Amon bonded with his cells on an atomic level), Mind Control (Resisted Amon taking over his mind), Existence Erasure, Void Manipulation and Reality Warping (Satan couldn't manipulate and turn the entire world he created to nothingness because of Jack, which in this context is likely an universe) | Same as before but appears to be far stronger, along with the ability to survive in the vacuum of space, and has Shapeshifting (Can freely reshape the form of his body), Interdimensional Travel (Can casually travel between various dimensions), Healing, Ice Manipulation (Can create ice), Fire Manipulation (Has shown the ability to breathe and shoot fire), Light Manipulation (Is able to use rays of light from his hands and also from his whole body to burn things), Danmaku (Can produce several energy blast at a time), Vibration Manipulation (Can create shockwaves), Sound Manipulation (Can create sonic waves), Invulnerability with Devil Shine (Immune to physical attacks, when using this ability), Non-Corporeal (Can exist regardless of any physical body or form, as long as he retains his own will), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 5, 6, 8 and 9. Exists independently from normal life or death, as long as he retains his own will. As an idea, as long as idea that is "Amon", still exists, he cannot truly die. Has his true self existing in 5-D space), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; Recovered after God erased the existence of all life on earth, recreating the world of genesis in the process), Space-Time Manipulation (Can create and sustain tears in space and time), Durability Negation with many of his abilities, Resurrection Negation (Can obliterate life in such a way that it cannot be restored), Enhanced BFR (Can lock his enemies in Hell), Energy Manipulation (Can manipulate the energy of an opponent, such as spiritual, magical, heavenly, hellish, etcetera), Absorption (Able to absorb energy in battle to increase his own power), Power Absorption (Able to absorb the abilities and powers of the enemy, threatening even the beings of divine origin), Adaptation (Can adapt to enemy attacks during a battle), Statistics Amplification (Able to raise his statistics during fights by absorbing energy from opponents), Limited Power Nullification (Able to temporarily nullify an enemy's powers by absorbing their energy), Limited Hellfire Manipulation (Freely uses it only in Hell), Breaking the Fourth Wall (Warned about how dark the manga plot was going to be and knows that it is fiction), Acausality (Type 2 and 4; Exists in only single point of time, not having any past or future selves, remembered his memories after universe was rewritten. Stated by Persophone that demons such as Devilman are defying logical laws of causality), Possession (Demons have the ability to possess humans), Limited Invisibility (Only when he is just a will), Duplication (Duplicated himself to three separate entities), Self-Resurrection (Capable of resurrecting by possession, seems to have extra life for both Akira and Amon), Absorption (Absorbed a demon after she entered his soul), Dream Manipulation (Able to create dreams for other people), Multiple Personalities (Jacks are separate entities just like Akira and Amon), Heat Manipulation (Able to increase his temperatures or his surroundings), Biological Manipulation (Managed to affect the bodies of the humans who used him, he is also able to bond with their cells on an atomic level), Limited Empathic Manipulation (Can drive humans emotional after being absorbed by them), Attack Reflection (Able to create a barrier that reflects certain type of attacks), Conceptual Existence (He is a living, personified idea made up by the imagination of humans), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Able to break the barrier and somehow affect 5-D space), High Resistance to Pain (Can survive lethal injuries and fight even with fatal wounds, without needing to heal from it), Heat (Devilman has withstood the scorching temperatures of lava unscathed), Hellfire Manipulation (While in Hell Akira had no problems withstanding attacks of this type), Radiation Manipulation (He withstood nuclear explosions without any repercussions whatsoever), Illusion Creation (Can see through very convincing illusions), Space-Time Changes (Attacks powerful enough to warp the entire earth didn't work on him), Fate Manipulation (He defied the events within a time loop and created a new temporal axis with a new history), Sealing (Broke several methods of sealing, some of them are even from God himself), Death Manipulation (Hades couldn't kill him and was scared despite having complete control over death), Power Absorption (Demons' powers cannot be absorbed by the ones who are weaker than them), Life Manipulation (He isn't technically alive), Vibration Manipulation (Tanked Vulva's powerful shockwaves), Physics Manipulation (He isn't bound by common sense of 3-D space), Transmutation (Upscaling from weaker demons, who can stop themselves from "merging"), Law Manipulation (Angels, Demons, Titans and other supernatural creations of God are immune to the normal laws of the physical universe), Chaos Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Demons are part of human unconscious, connected to their past, present, future and selves before the physical universe), Unconventional Soul Manipulation (His soul is so hellish that it can possibly kill those who interfere with it. It is also as big as a moon, growing larger day by day) Attack Potency: At least Mountain level, likely higher | Planet level+, likely far higher | Low Multiverse level, likely High Multiverse level+ (Heavily implied to be equal to a full-powered Satan and fought God, who created physical universe, spiritual universe, hell, heaven and all of the alternate universes ever created except Violence Jack. Hell is stated to be 5-D multiple times in Devilman Saga). Most of his attacks ignore conventional durability Speed: At least Supersonic, possibly far higher | At least FTL, likely higher with abilities | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: At least Class 5, likely Class 10, possibly higher | Class G, likely higher | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Class GJ | At least Class XJ, likely far higher | Universe Class, likely Immeasurable Durability: At least Mountain level, likely far higher | Planet level, likely far higher | Low Multiverse level, likely High Multiverse level+. Conceptual Existence and Non-Corporeal true nature make it difficult to kill him Stamina: Fairly Large | Limitless | Infinite Range: Hundreds of Kilometers (Jack attacks are able to reach the whole El Dorado and Kanto with relative ease) | High Multiversal (Able to affect 5-D space while in 3-D space, able to travel from 5-D to 3-D with ease) Standard Equipment: Nothing Notable Intelligence: Average | Extremely High (Demonstrates a full knowledge about structure of Heaven and Hell) Weaknesses: None Notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Respect Threads: AV Amon Respect threads CV Devilman Respect threads Reddit Devilman Respect thread Reddit Violence Jack Respect thread Reddit Devilman Crybaby Respect thread Reddit Lady Jack and Kid Jack Respect thread Reddit Cyborg 009 vs Devilman Respect thread ---- Key: Human, Possessed | Post-Fusion Amon/Devilman | Full-power Amon/Devilman Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Acausal Characters Category:Angels Category:Anime Characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:BFR Category:Book Characters Category:Characters Category:Danmaku users Category:Demons Category:Dream Users Category:Earth Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Electromagnetic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Game Characters Category:Giants Category:Good Characters Category:Hax Users Category:Healers Category:Hero Characters Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Humans Category:Illusionists Category:Immortals Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Light Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Psychics Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Soul Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Teenagers Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2